Kiara's Reign
by BIGRTFAN001
Summary: Kiara's 4 cubs face the dangers of survival will they make it as a team or be separated forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, BRTF001 here, and I wrote this story because I just love the lion king. I don't really see stories about Kovu's and Kiara's cubs, so let me explain. In the first page (chapter) I introduce all their cubs. 3 of them belong to TC-96 on devaintart. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Alyssa:**

**Aqua blue eyes**

**Black hair tuft**

**Nala's soft blond fur**

**As the oldest and of her siblings and the future queen, she is very protective over close friends and family. Oddly her body is built for cubs that are in training for hunting, but she is two months away from doing so her self.**

**Asha:**

**Lime green eyes**

**uru's bright red fur**

**As second oldest asha is also very protective, but only with words. Asha is very cooperative and always finds a way to make things fair. Asha's is gifted in speed from her father and uses it to her advantage.**

**Koda:**

**Dark green eyes**

**brown fur and hair tuft**

**Koda is the biggest trouble maker, cults, gullible, self centered cub you could find. He always finds trouble and ends up getting Asha and Leah in trouble with him. In later time he feels guilty for his actions, but his siblings always lovingly forgive him.**

**Leah: **

**Simba's chocolate brown eyes**

**Simba's golden fur and hair tuft**

**Right hind leg is crippled**

**Leah is the youngest and weakest in the litter. Her right hind leg is crippled from a birth defect and is always is kept at close watch from the grownups.**

**Leah enjoys her time with Alyssa, playing logic games, and passing riddles. **


	2. Rule 1: Don't mess with her sister

**Asha, Koda, and Leah are owned by TC-96 on devaintart. Also known as bookgeek96**

* * *

Koda rushed out of pride rock, laughing and smirking on the way. He turned to Asha was on heels with a smug grin on her face. Koda- who was not looking where he was going- tripped over Kiara and landed face first. Asha skidded to a stop at her mothers feet.

"What you two doing?" Kiara chuckled as she helped up Koda. Asha sat down and tried to hold in her laugh.

"Nothing much mom. I was just showing Asha my Awesome sprinting skills." he replied with a smug look. Asha still trying to hold in her laugh, was now laying down at her mothers feet.

"So that explains why you tripped over your feet, right?" Kiara asked with a smirk. Asha could no longer hold it in and began to burst out laughing. Koda slumped down in defeat and began to travel towards the water hole. Asha raced up and talked by his side.

"Hey guys, wait up for me!" Leah called out as she ran out of Pride rock. Kiara turned her head just in time to see Leah trip and land harshly on the ground. Kiara trotted up to her and nudge her up.

"Are you okay sweet heart?" she asked, with concern. Leah sighed and looked down at the ground in frustration.

"Yeah, I'm fine mom, I'm just sick of tripping all over the place. Maybe I shouldn't even leave Pride rock!" she growled. Kiara looked at her with major concern and began to wonder.

"Well, then I guess _someone_ isn't going to see Grandma Nala and Aunt Vitani with me today," Kiara echoed with a sly smirk. Leah looked with excitement.

"Well, maybe I could go this one time," she said happily. Kiara and her walked steadily towards the water hole. The air was in a fine temperature, the breeze dancing around the two of them. At the first glance of Vitani Leah began to run. Next she knew she was falling face first. Yet by quick timing, Vitanic aught her chest right before she hit the ground.

"Careful, there punk, you don't want grass up your nose, do ya?" she chuckled. Leah looked up and smiled. Kiara layed down on a rock by her mother and rested. They talked until Vitani had her head pounced on by a cub.

""Ha!Warrior Alyssa wins again!" the cub sang happily! Vitani chuckled and let the cub off her head.

"You did good kid. Maybe one day you'll be as good as your dad,"" Vitani laughed. Alyssa eyes gleamed with joy. She turned to her sister punched her lightly in the arm. Leah id the same. It was their thing, their code.

"Why don't you two go play with the other cubs?" Nala asked. Leah looked towards the others in discomfort. Alyssa noticed this, and nudged Leah's shoulder.

"Hey, if you go, I go. They wouldn't dare do anything if I'm there," she said with a smile. And every word was true. Ever since the cubs were born, Kovu had taken Alyssa under special training. Alyssa knew things that cubs older than her didn't even know. Her sciences intensified each day, her knowledge growing, and her personality changing. Alyssa never liked the other cubs, bully's she called them. Unlike Koda, she could always tell they looked down on the helpless, and often left them out of every activity.

The two of them walked over to the group. To Alyssa, it seemed like boring old tag, but Leah it seemed like fun. Leah ran down the slope and tripped over a rock. She began to tumble down and toppled on top of Asha.

Asha was laughing at this and the two began to chat. Alyssa later joined the two, and they continued to chat. Alyssa later left to chat with Nala.

"That was really funny Leah!" Asha giggled. Leah giggled as well, the to of them oblivious that the other cubs began to gather around them.

"Well, look what Asha dragged in, a three legged crip!" Dogo called out. Asha glared in his direction, but he shook it off like a flea.

"What'd we tell you 'bout comin around here?" he growled. Asha was about ready to whack him in the head with a rock, but only pictured it in her mind. She always knew there was more peaceful matters to things.

"Why are you always picking on my sister? She did nothing to you!" Asha growled back. Dogo rolled his eyes and took an aggressive step closer.

"What are you gonna do? It's not like you're gonna be queen!" He growled back.

"She won't, but I will!" Everyone turned to their left to see where the noise was coming from. Unlike the other cubs, Leah turned to her right, just in time to see Alyssa jump into the air and pin Dogo.

"If I ever hear about you picking on my sister again, you'll regret the day you were born," Alyssa barked. All the cubs looked at her with fear. She let him go, and turned in defense in front of Leah. The other cubs ran of, Koda close behind.


	3. The rushing waters

**Yo guys, I need a little help here. I'm holding a character contest for my Mass Effect story, I need an OC. So here's how it works:**

**Full name**

**Looks**

**Personality**

**Weapons**

**Background**

**Family**

**Age is up to you!(Though it would be awesome, so I don't have to do math!)**

**Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to bookgeek96, this girl freakin ROCKS!**

* * *

Shortly after the event, the three began their own game of chase. Oddly, Asha was mostly it, and she was when it began to rain. The cubs stopped and looked up at the skies, just on time to see lighting. The trio began to walk back to their mother, when Alyssa and Asha abruptly stopped. They looked at each other and immediately knew what the other was thinking. Where had Koda and the others at?

Alyssa began to track as Asha began to explain to Leah. Leah nodded and said she would help, against Asha's wishes.

"Found their scent! From here, it leads to the gorge!" Alyssa shouted, already heading in that direction. Asha and Leah followed close behind, the rain pouring down harder and harder. Leah was leaving signs so they wouldn't get lost, knowing the rain would wash their paw prints away.

They marched on, now there was roaring thunder. Leah stayed very close, as well did Asha. If any of them got lost, it would be hard to track them down.

"Look! There's Alyssa!" Dogo called out from a distance. The cubs ran towards their direction, close by the gorge.

"There you guys are! What in the world is wrong with y'all? You know we aren't allowed to be by the gorge! Do you kn-" Asha growled until she was cut off by the tap of Alyssa. She began to scan the group, confusing Asha and Leah.

"Find my parents and bring them back here. Be quick," Alyssa ordered. The cubs ran towards Pride Rock. Alyssa returned to tracking. Asha turned to see Leah wasn't there. Out of fear, she looked the edge to see her holding Koda by a single vein. In a blink of an eye, Alyssa was down there as well, below her brother, and began to push him up.

The world seemed to slow down around Asha. Anger, fear, curiosity was swirling in her mind. All of her siblings were in danger, Leah was down there in a flash, and Dogo didn't even tell them!

Asha snapped out of her day dream to find her self helping Leah pull the two up. Alyssa was griping to the rocks, helping her brother climb up. Koda was getting more scared the more he climb.

Leah suddenly slipped and began to fall. Asha latched onto the vien, griping to the rock with all her might. Alyssa was focusing on getting Leah a good grip hold, when a sharp rock came down and gashed her right shoulder. She winced, but shook it off to help.

Leah and Alyssa both looked up at Asha paws, to see blood running down the rocks. The two looked to each other and nodded. Leah climbed onto Alyssa's back, while Asha tugged on the vein so Leah wouldn't fall.

The moment Leah got on Alyssa, the rock beneath them collapsed, shoving both of them into the rushing waters of the gorge. Koda allowed tears to escape as they got closer and closer to the top. Just before Asha lost her grip, Kovu grabbed ahold of her, while Kiara's got Koda. The two collapsed and wept and their mothers feet, and she knelt down to comfort them. Kovu came back with tears in his eyes. One look at his face and Kiara busted into tears. The entire pride knew they had just lost their most precious baby girls.


	4. New home, New Family

**Asha, Koda, Leah, and Sefu belong to TC-96 on devaintart. Barchunel belongs to Keep Calm and Join Team Loki. Alyssa is owned by me.**

* * *

The sun was beaming down on the cubs, yet they couldn't see it no matter what. The two were draped in mud, one far away from reality. Her fall into the rushing waters had taken her away, at least for the moment. The other could wake in an instant, just by a small nudge. A lioness fortunality came across the cubs. She picked them both up, and began to head back to her pride.

"Chiku, you know he won't accept these cubs. Heck the only one that has a chance is blondy boy over there. This younger one is crippled, why do you think he would them in?" the lioness beside her asked. Chiku walked on, paying no mind to her friend. Yet, right before she entered the hunting grounds, she turned and said, "He let me live, so it's worth a try," and walked towards the high den.

The moment she reached the top, the more scared she was. She placed the two cubs down, and sat down herself, gulping down any fear she had.

"S-Sir, I found two cubs down by the watering hole," she stuttered. The mighty lion emerged from the shadows, looking down at the two cubs. He knelt down and sniffed the blond one.

"So a royal is in my lands? I do wonder how that happened." he said dragging the cub closer to him. He looked at the gash on it's shoulder. He knew Agrath could fix it with ease.

"That one there is under your care," he said picking up the cub. He began to walk towards Agrath's cave. Chiku looked down at her new cub. She smiled, knowing Lisa would love to hear this.

She picked up the cub and traveled back to her daughter. Wondering about the other cub. The alpha has only taken in cubs once, and remembered that glint on his eyes when he first saw the blond one. To her it was down right weird.

"Hi Mom! Who's that?" Lisa asked tramping up to her mother. Chiku placed the cub by her daughter with a smile.

"This a cub I found, your new sister," she smiled. Lisa took a step closer to the cub, happy to know she wouldn't be as lonely anymore. Chiku looked back to her post and turned back to her daughter.

"I have to go back to work now. If she wakes up, try to explain everything to her, alright?" Chiku asked turning back in the direction of her post. Lisa nodded, and Chiku sprinted to her post.

The cub began to cough and sputter. Her eyes popped open, revealing her chocolate brown. Her breathing was heavy, and she quickly leaned up. She examined her soundings, when her eyes landed on Mala.

"Hi! I'm Lisa , and welcome to the Mountain Pride!" She grinned. The cub nodded taking in her memory. She frowned to see her sister was no where in sight. She looked the Lisa's light orange fur, her soft green eyes, and her black nose.

"I'm Leah, do you exactly where I am?" Leah asked. Lisa shook her head. Leah sighed and laid back down, thinking of her siblings and wondering if she'll ever see them again.

* * *

Agrath examined the cub, rubbing cream onto her shoulder. The old monkey done a small treatment, and has confirmed there would be no damage to the cub. His old shaky hands handed the cub back to the Alpha.

"I've never seen such a well built cub in my life, and at such a young age! You should have her join Sefu and Skye's class, and I'm positive she'll do amazing! Quite odd how identical she looks to Sefu, many would mistake them for twins!" the old monkey laughed. The Alpha nodded with a smile. He had known the old cook since he came to the lands.

"Now, is there anything else you need Kopa?" The monkey asked. Kopa shook his head no, and left with the young cub.


	5. New family, Old enemies

**Asha,Koda,Leah,Sefu,and Chiku all belong to TC-96 on Devaintart. Barchunel and Skye belong to Keep Calm and Join Team Loki. Alyssa and Leo belong to me. Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Kion, Kopa, and Rafiki belong to Disney. There I listed them all. Oh and If you rush me (and you know who you are) I will delay the chapter by a week. Basic point, don't rush. First off I'll miss a lot of spelling and stuff. 2nd, delaying the chapter will make other fans upset. Plus it's down right RUDE. Rushing: When's the next chapter? Are you gonna post another chapter soon? Not Rushing: Can't wait for the next chapter! I wonder what's gonna happen in the next chapter. Nough said. X3**

* * *

Alyssa woke up to see a male lion chomping down on some zebra. Her body was extremely sore from the night before, but she tried to sit up anyway. She successfully did it with not even an ounce of pain. She looked towards the opening of the den, to see a gleam of the moon. She looked around for her sister, but didn't see a thing. Yet she did see two cubs, one similar to her self. The two were sleeping soundly, their minds somewhere else.

She saw the lion drop food at her feet with a smile. She looked up at him and smiled back. He sat and watched her eat. He was quite surprised that she knew how to eat meat properly. When she was finished, she returned to watching the lion.

"What's your name?" He asked, laying down beside her. She looked into his green eyes, and knew he meant no harm.

"I'm Alyssa, from the Pridelands. May I ask where am I?" She replied, now facing the lion. He explained to her everything that had happened, the finding, Agrath, and her wounds. She nodded taking it all in. Apparently she had been out for days, and it could've been a week. And she had a new family. One brother, sister, and father. She accepted it, knowing she would always remember the her own family.

"You'll be joining Sefu and Skye's hunting class tomorrow, though you will be the youngest in the group. But don't worry, everyone will take it that you're Sefu's age with your body being that built. Get some rest, you'll need it," Kopa said, nuding her to sleep. She went to sleep fast, but one thing went through her mind before she went into slumber. What happened to Leah?

* * *

Asha looked down at the scar's on her paws. Ever since that night, the entire land tried to manage. Koda needed some help cheering up, so Asha played what ever game he wanted. Then one day, a serious turn of events occurred.

"Hey Asha! Do you want to play hide and seek with me?" Koda asked excitedly. Asha nodded and followed her brother to the water hole. Asha counted to ten then began to search for him. She began to track just Alyssa taught her, and found his scent quick. She followed it and found him.

"Gotcha!" Asha grinned, Koda turning to count. Then the two heard a series of growls, and began to head back home, when they were caught off by a hyena. Koda tried to run the other way, just to be slapped by another. Asha growled, and slashed this hyena in the nose, leaving a small escape for Koda to get help. He ran out, leaving Asha alone to defend herself. She tried her best, yet in the end she couldn't hold up. The hyenas had left scars for her to remember.

Kovu had rushed to the scene, scaring the hyenas away. He picked up Asha and immediately taken her to Rafiki. As for Koda, he was crying his heart out in Vitani's arms.

Troubling times were coming across the Pridelands. Dry season was crawling in their direction, Hyenas were fighting for more territory, and it seemed as their greatest king and queen were losing their time. Hardly anyone thought there would be a return to peace.


End file.
